Can't hold myself back
by sweettea517
Summary: As 2nd years at UA, Bakugou and Uraraka have been paired together for their internships - a two-month long internship where the 2nd year students work under a pro hero to gain more experience on the field. After spending so much time with her, Bakugou's having a hard time holding back his feelings...
1. Prologue

It was another long day work day over for Bakugou and Uraraka. As 2nd years at UA, they had been paired together for their internships - a two-month long internship where the 2nd year students work under a pro hero to gain more experience on the field. This internship is similar to the one in first year, but for a longer period of time. During the two months, the students have the option of switching agencies every 2 weeks to work elsewhere.

It was late on a Friday evening when Bakugou and Uraraka were taking the train back home. The train cart was almost empty except for a handful of people who were checking their phones or sleeping. The sun was set halfway and the sky was dyed a vibrant shade of orange-red.

Uraraka stretched up her arms. "Hmmm! I can't believe our first week of internships is over! We have to do this for 2 months? I don't think I can last that long…" she yawned and heaved a big sigh.

"Ha? We've only just started our internships and you're already complaining? 2 months is nothing! If you want to be a pro hero, you're going to be working this hard every day for the rest of your life! If you don't want to drop out, now's the time!" Bakugou replied.

"I know, I know, but I guess today's patrol was extra tiring - we encountered that group of robbers stealing an old lady's purse, other days we've just been walking around and not doing much. We even had to work overtime. Bakugou-kun, you were quick at jumping into action and getting it back for her."

"Of course! You were the one dilly dallying- if I hadn't been there with you then those robbers would've gotten away! You shouldn't get distracted when we're working, what were you-" Bakugou stopped short of his sentence when he felt a thud against his shoulder. "Oi!" he called out to Uraraka, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Roundface, get up!" He tried to shake her off but she was sound asleep.

 _Alright, I guess I'll let her just this one time. It was a long day today_. He looked down and saw her cheek squished up against his shoulder. He stifled a laugh and looked away, blushing. _This idiot isn't fit to be a hero. She lets her guard down too easily. What if she fell asleep on some stranger, and not me? She would be so easy to take advantage of…_ he thought, trailing his eyes down her body. He remembered how she bent down earlier today while on duty to pick up some trash off the street, and how her hero suit tightened around her butt.

He blushed and covered his face with his hand. _Damn it, couldn't she have picked a hero suit that wasn't so skin-tight?_ Bakugou closed his eyes, playing back scenes from the week and still ecstatic that he got paired up with her for their internship placement. He hoped they could stay partnered up beyond 2 weeks.

"Bakugou… Bakugou-kun!"

Bakugou woke up suddenly at Uraraka shaking him awake. He had fallen asleep, lost in his thoughts about her.

"We missed our stop! I fell asleep, why didn't you wake me up? Ahh we'll have to get off and go back a few stops again."

"You're the one who fell asleep first!"

"But you fell asleep too!"

"Tch," Bakugou clicked his tongue and stood up, and both walked out of the train.


	2. Chapter 1

\- Sunday night in the dorms –

"Kirishima! Why do I have to participate in such a dumb game? I just want to go to sleep."

"C'mon, Bakugou! It's for building relationships. In the future, you might need help from your fellow heroes if you're in a pinch."

"Ha! That would never happen, I'm strong enough on my own. I don't need anyone's help."

"Except that time the slime monster caught you and Midoriya had to save you!" said Denki, running by the duo on his way to the common room.

"Denki!" yelled Bakugou, running after him.

Once everyone had arrived in the common room, Ashido started the game.

"Okay okay! Thanks to everyone for coming, especially Bakugou-kun! It's your first time playing, right? Good job, Kirishima!" Kirishima did a finger gun at Ashido. "It's time for our monthly game of hide and seek! You all know the rules – no quirks, no hiding in your rooms or the bathrooms, or else you're automatically disqualified. You can go anywhere in area around our dorms, and you've got 3 minutes to go hide. Once you've been found, come back here and wait for everyone else! Got it?" Everyone chimed in with a chorus of yesses. "Alright, tonight's 'it' is… Aoyama! And let's get started. Three… two… one!"

Everyone ran off in opposing directions, looking for a place to hide.

"Tsuyu-chan!" Uraraka yelled after her friend, but she was too far away to hear her. _Oh no, I guess I'll just have to find a hiding place on my own._

Uraraka ran up and down the halls of the dorms, trying to find a suitable place to hide. She ran up a flight of stairs and arrived on the 2nd floor. _The cleaning supplies closet!_ she spotted the door slightly ajar and ran in, shutting the door behind her.

It was a small closet, a cubicle about 1.5m wide and 1.5m deep. On the left wall of the closet there was multiple shelves stacked with toilet paper, paper towels and other cleaning supplies. On the on the right wall, there was a number of brooms hooked up to the wall, a vacuum and a mop and bucket. On the back wall of the closet, there was a few cleaning smocks. Uraraka sat down in the right corner against the vacuums and hid behind the smocks.

Suddenly, there was a burst of light into the closet as the door swung open and someone entered. They shut it closed quickly and sighed into the darkness.

"Ow!" Uraraka yelped gently, as the person in the closet stepped on her foot.

"Huh? Who's in here?" a deep voice asked.

Uraraka slowly stood up and squinted in the dark at the other person in the closet. It was cramped and she could tell she was facing them– they were breathing heavily and she could feel the air on her face.

"Uraraka?" half-whispered Bakugou. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm hiding, of course! What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm going to win this, so you can't hide here. Get out and find another place!"

"What? I was here first. YOU should leave!"

"No chance," Bakugou stood up straight and looked down at her. At this point, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could make out her round, pouty face staring up at him. He was suddenly aware at how close she was. She was in an off-shoulder crop top and high waisted shorts. From his angle, he could see a glimpse of her cleavage down the front of her shirt and her boobs brushed his body slightly as she moved.

"Hmph! Then I guess we'll both have to stay here, because I'm not leaving. I found this place first. You're the one wh-" Uraraka was cut short by Bakugou, who suddenly covered her mouth with one hand and pinned her against the wall with the other.

"Shh!" he whispered, looking over his shoulder at the door.

"I wonder… where everyone is! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Aoyama sang, skipping down the hall.

After a few moments, the hall was silent again, and they both breathed a sigh of relief. Bakugou turned back towards Uraraka and realized he was still covering her mouth. He jerked both hands up as if caught red-handed.

"Can you talk any quieter?" he whisper-scolded.

"Sorry!" Uraraka whispered back at him, blushing and shifting her eyes to the side, remembering how he had just kabedon-ed her.

Bakugou couldn't handle how cute she looked. The girl he liked was standing right in front of him a dark closet, millimeters from him. Her blushing face, her off-shoulder shirt and legs shifting in her short shorts made his heart race. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore, and pinned her against the wall with both hands.

"Eh?!" Uraraka said, in shock. He was too close for comfort- her heart started beating faster and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. She looked up at Bakugou who's face was inches from her.

"Uraraka," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I... I know. I know that you dislike me, and that I'm rash and troublesome to deal with."

"What? I don't dislike you-"

"Let me finish!" he raised his voice, pounding the wall with a fist. Uraraka stood even more upright. "I know you like Deku. I see the way you look at him. I know… I know I can't compete with him. When it comes to being liked, he's the one who makes everyone smile. All I do is scare everyone away. Yet… I can't stop thinking about you," he said, lowering his head and blushing.

Uraraka was shocked. She didn't know what to say, the guy she liked had just confessed his feelings to her.

"Wait Bakugou-kun, I don't like Deku!"

"What? You don't?"

"No, I like someone else. I like you-" Uraraka was cut off as Bakugou suddenly grabbed her by the waist with one hand and pulled her body up against his. With the other hand, he cupped her head and put his lips against hers. "Mmm!" she yelped.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her face and said "You don't know how much I've wanted to do that."

Uraraka's face was as red as a cherry. "B-b-Bakugou-kun?! Mmmmmm" she sighed as he kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Kissing her once turned on something within Bakugou. He couldn't contain himself from her anymore. He mashed his lips against hers and slowly pushing his tongue through her lips into her mouth. "Mm," Uraraka groaned, intertwining her tongue with his.

Bakugou pulled her tight against his body and slowly started to move the hand on her waist under her shirt. Her crop-top was already loose which made it easy for him to put his hand on her bare back, over her bra strap.

Touching her bare skin with her breasts pressed up against him made his groin throb. He could feel himself getting bigger while pressed up against her.

"B-Bakugou, I feel something hard…"

"You made me like this," he scowled, drawing her face back to his.

"Hmm! I still have 5 people left to find, where could they be?" Aoyama sing-songed, skipping down the hall.

Uraraka and Bakugou froze, forgetting that they were still in the middle of the game of hide-and-seek. They pulled away from one another, and Uraraka squatted down and hid herself back in the corner, behind the aprons.

Bakugou turned around just in time to face the door as it flew open, Aoyama standing in the light.

"I. Found. You!" Aoyama cheered and twirling in a circle.

He noticed that Bakugou was a bit shaken and saw the bump in his pants. _Hmm, I guess even Bakugou can't hold himself back sometimes! Even in the middle of a game, how bold!_ Aoyama giggled to himself.

"What's so funny! You found me, so what? Let's get going," Bakugou said angrily as he walked out of the closet and closed the door behind him.

Uraraka sighed a sigh of relief. She waited until they were out of the hallway, and then walked out of the closet and made her way back to the common area.

By then, almost everyone had been found and were chatting away, waiting for last few people to be found.

"Ochako-chan!" Tsuyu hopped off the couch and walked over to her friend. "Where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling too well, so I was in the bathroom," Uraraka replied, glancing at Bakugou who was slouching on the couch beside Kirishima. He locked eyes with her and looked away quickly, and she felt her face turning red remembering what had just happened. "I… I don't think I'm feeling too good again, I'm heading to bed."

"I'll come with you!" Tsuyu said, walking away with Uraraka.

 _Ahh... how will I face Bakugou-kun at work tomorrow?_ Uraraka wondered to herself as she walked back to her room for the night.


End file.
